


Three Alphas and Their Omega

by Slytherin_Of_The_Sith



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha Bayley, Alpha Becky, Alpha Charlotte, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic Fluff, F/F, I Don't Even Know, Injury Recovery, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Sasha, What Was I Thinking?, protective alphas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24764806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Of_The_Sith/pseuds/Slytherin_Of_The_Sith
Summary: Sasha gets hurt during a match and her three best friends and lovers take care of her...and eventually the person who hurt her. (probably not in the way you're thinking)
Relationships: Sasha Banks/Bayley | Davina Rose/Charlotte/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Three Alphas and Their Omega

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own anything. No idea what this is...it just is.

* * *

* * *

The Four Horsewomen of the WWE were the rock stars of the company and the women’s wrestling division. Any match they were in often overshadowed the men’s division wrestling. Three alphas and one Omega were changing women’s wrestling one match at a time. They were also the most unusual group in the WWE.

Because Sasha, being the omega she is, which was very rare, she was very close to three Alphas and that was even rarer. The fact that Charlotte, Bayley and Becky all seemed to be totally at ease around each other with Sasha in such proximity all the time, it was a mystery to everyone not in their inner circle.

The three women never really found themselves fighting each other on who got to cuddle with Sasha, or who got to cook for her or each other. Anything that would trigger an Alpha rage fueled by pure jealousy seemed to have completely bypassed the three women when it came to Sasha.

But that could not be said for any other Alpha that came sniffing in their direction. Surprisingly, it was Bayley who was always ready to fight anyone who had something snide to say about their relationship or if they even so much as looked at Sasha the wrong way. Or just in any way Bayley didn't like in general.

The four women were a force to be reckoned with. Their relationship wasn't always so smooth sailing as it were now. They've lived, learned and loved from their days in NXT. Through trial and error...and despite the heavy obstacles that threatened their paradise they rose above it all _together._

They all shared a two story tour bus courtesy of Sasha’s first cousin; Snoop Dogg. Four bedrooms; two on the second floor and two on the first. Sasha and Becky were up top and Charlotte and Bayley were on the first floor. It was decked out with everything they could ever need and things they _won’t_ ever need, but it was nice to have around anyway _just_ to be safe. It was quite literally their home on the road.

Currently, they were all waiting for Sasha to get to their bus so that they could get back on the road and leave New Orleans because they had a show in New York on in a week, not to mention all of the autograph signings and photo shoots the following days.

Neither of them have really seen their omega since her main event ladder match. And normally they all gave each other their space after such an intense match, but Sasha had been thrown back first onto a steel ladder, and her landing was quite brutal. Even for a ladder match.

It was all Becky and Charlotte could do to keep their own protectiveness and anger in check so that they could keep Bayley in her chair and from running out in the middle of the match and having management come down on _all_ of their asses.

After the match, all three of them tried to find Sasha but no of them had too much luck. Bayley offered to go wait back on their tour bus just in case Sasha tried to avoid checking in with the trainers (something they were _all_ prone to do really). Meanwhile Becky and Charlotte looked around backstage frantically, nearly scaring the medical staff half to death when they burst into the trainer's room. Because apparently, they were not the only ones looking for The Boss.

Stephanie McMahon was also on a warpath because Sasha _did_ skip on a mandatory check up, and Stephanie was not at all pleased with Alexa Bliss botching that ladder move with Sasha that happened in the ring. _Not at all._

But that was all an hour and a half ago, and they were all beyond worried while Charlotte was getting angrier on top of her growing worry. She just couldn’t sit around in their living room any longer not knowing where their omega was. If she was safe or if she was hurting and all alone without them. It was driving her absolutely batshit crazy.

“Fuck this,” Charlotte growled as she pulled her hands out of her hoodie pocket, “I’m gonna go back out to look-”

The door leading from the driver’s area opened and Sasha slowly entered their living room and closed the door behind her softly. She looked...well, Sasha looked _enervated_ as she dropped her duffel bag on the floor by the door and smiled tiredly at her three favorite people. She was smiling at them as if she weren't missing for nearly two hours without any sort of communication and driving her family crazy.

Sasha had a black eye forming under her right eye and they could only imagine what her back looked like along with the rest of her body.

“Hey guys, sorry I’m late…”

“S-sorry?!” Becky recovered first, her jaw snapping shut as she jumped to her feet but she didn’t move to crowd Sasha, “Where the hell have you been?! We’ve been lookin’ everywhere for ya, Sasha!”

Sasha winced at Becky’s tone and Bayley, though she was upset as well, knew that Sasha didn’t need all of them jumping down her throat. Bayley glared at the two hotheads as she got up and tried to lead Sasha to the sofa but she was immediately stopped when Sasha pulled away before Bayley could even touch her. And the alpha wouldn’t deny that it stung a little bit. More than a little bit.

“Sash?”

“Can we talk in the morning? Please? I’m just...really kinda tired guys…?” Sasha asked, adjusting her glasses tiredly. Deep down inside all she wanted to do was snuggle with her lovers and sleep for the next three days but her stubborn nature was in full swing.

All three alpha females wanted to press the issue and make Sasha talk to them but they all knew how quickly her walls could go up if they did that and none of them felt like breaking through those defenses anytime soon.

Sasha didn’t hug them goodnight like she usually loved to do but made sure to make physical contact with them as she made the painful journey up the stairs to her room, doing her best to mask her pain. She didn’t want to worry them anymore than she’s already done.

Sasha’s back was jacked up because Alexa botched the ladder toss and Sasha had went to the hospital instead of the trainers office. Nothing was broken _this time_ but she’d be feeling that mistake for the better part of two weeks.

She'd called Stephanie during the cab ride back to the arena and ultimately got her ass chewed out for ghosting everyone. But once she informed the WWE heiress of her whereabouts and after Sasha filled in her boss about her condition, Stephanie was beyond pissed that one of her biggest stars was unnecessarily injured...and will be away from TV for two damn weeks.

Sasha _would_ say she felt sorry for Alexa but she didn’t. She really didn’t.

* * *

Sasha managed to get undressed completely as their home on wheels began to pick up speed and was well on its way to their next destination. Even though the windows were darkly tinted, Sasha closed the curtains anyway because the less sun the better for her immediate health.

Sasha was too exhausted to put on more clothes, so she just slipped into bed naked and the cool silk sheets felt like ice cold heaven on her back. Quickly finding her sweet spot, Sasha sprawled out near the middle of her bed and she was half asleep thanks to her pain medication beginning to kick in. though before she could completely drift off, a soft knock on her bedroom door brought her back to the surface of consciousness.

She grunted the best she could and whoever was on the other side took it as permission to enter and she wasn’t at all surprised to see Charlotte’s silhouette slipping into her dark room and shutting the door behind her.

Sasha quietly watched Charlotte slipped off her own shirt through half lidded eyes, leaving her in just a pair of briefs.

Sasha didn’t bother moving as the taller woman slipped into bed with her, “ _Charlie… tired.”_

“Ssh. I know. Go to sleep, pipsqueak. I’m taking the first watch tonight.”

Sasha groaned, rolling her eyes behind closed eyelids, “Stephanie called you, didn’t she?”

Charlotte hummed, getting comfortable on her side, facing Sasha, “Yes and don’t think we will let you get away with not telling us.”

“It’s a moderate concussion.”

“That could get worse,” Charlotte answered tightly, but forced her worry and frustration to the back burner in her mind, “Now sleep, I’ll be waking you up soon.”

Sasha didn’t even have the energy to say anything else, and she was out like a light seconds later.

* * *

Sasha woke up all on her own this time, and not because one of the other horsewomen invaded her bed to wake her up every hour to make sure she didn’t have brain damage.

Sasha didn’t remember who was waking her up all through the night but she remembered snapping at someone before they kissed her to shut her up. The only person she knows who frequently likes to do that is Bayley.

Sasha blinked, shifting slightly and winced at the sun rays that were peeking through her dark curtains.

Sasha felt a hand on her bare stomach beneath the sheets, fingers lightly scratching at her skin just below her belly button. She recognized that hand because it had a certain callousness to it. She could always tell her alphas apart without even having to smell or see them.

Sasha opened her eyes slowly, and sure enough, her favorite firecracker was laying right there. The older woman was practically on top of Sasha as she rested her head on an upturned palm, watching the muted TV across the room.

Becky hadn't realized that Sasha was awake yet and the younger woman took the time to observe Becky. She was so beautiful and so strong in and out of the squared circle. It was just her personality, she was literally a lass kicker twenty-four seven and she was always there to protect them. Either from themselves or outside forces, Becky was always the first one high diving into a fight just like Bayley.

Sasha shifted closer to Becky, whimpering when her back rubbed roughly against the sheets, and she cursed Alexa Bliss for the millionth time in twenty-four hours.

The movement and whimper immediately pulled Becky’s full attention, and she turned her head to look down at Sasha with a soft smile.

“Mornin’ love, how's it?”

“God, I don’t ever wanna work with Bliss again. She’s an idiot.”

Becky made a small noise of agreement, eyes narrowing dangerously, “Yeah, well, one of us three will be havin’ some choice words for that one come Monday.”

Sasha smiled and eyes falling shut again, “I’m sorry I worried you guys yesterday, I didn’t trust the trainers to tell me right from wrong and I was high on adrenaline and went straight to the ER because something didn’t feel right.”

Becky nodded, “It’s alright, we know and we get it. We’ve had time to cool off love, just next time give one of us a warnin', yeah? Or maybe invite us along... you have a phone for a reason.”

“Yeah.” Sasha agreed softly, and accepted the quick but loving kiss from Becky.

“Bay made breakfast if you’re up for it, you gotta get moving around.”

Sasha didn’t want to but she knew that had to because Becky was right. Slowly, Sasha pushed away the covers covering her naked body, shivering from both the cold air hitting her warm skin and the subtle but hungry look in Becky’s eye.

Sasha tried to ignore both as she slowly rolled onto her side, turning her back to Becky and she heard a deep growl and Becky immediately held Sasha still with a firm hand on her hip.

Becky took a moment to really get a good look at the damage and felt her anger boiling. She was the only one who had yet to see Sasha’s back. To really get a good look at the dozens of thin lacerations and bruises that lay there. Becky knew one thing for sure. Alexa Bliss’ days were numbered.

“Becky?” Sasha called over her shoulder softly when Becky was quiet too long, “Help me up?”

“Okay, love. Come on now, up and at ‘em.” Becky forced a smile, masking her anger, Sasha didn’t need to see that from her right now. Expelling calm and reassuring pheromones for their omega, Becky began to carefully help Sasha out of bed.

_Downstairs…_

Sasha was literally sitting in Becky’s lap and they were sharing a plate of food on the sofa and watching TV, it was raining outside and Charlotte and Bay were sitting on the other sofa having a movie session.

They were both watching Indiana Jones, something neither Sasha or Becky really had an interest in. But once they finished their shared breakfast they were under their own heavy blanket on the sofa with Sasha’s back to Becky’s front.

The native Irish Woman had a strong arm wrapped tight around Sasha. Sasha managed to roll over and Becky shifted until she was on her back with Sasha literally snuggled on top of her with her face buried into her neck like a damn koala.

And it wasn’t long before the love and security had Sasha fast asleep yet again.

* * *

Sasha was miserable. Her back was a hot mess and she could barely do anything because the aches were too sharp and painful, so she had to rely on her three Alphas to help her do literally anything. It was frustrating.

But since Charlotte and Bayley we’re stuck doing promos and press conferences, it was just her and Becky for a few hours, not that Sasha minded. She loved her Alphas so much but all three of them hovering over her could get a little overwhelming very quickly.

At the moment, Sasha was in Charlotte’s room because she didn’t feel like climbing the stairs, while Becky was out getting them something to eat from wherever. Sasha was lying in the middle of The Queen’s bed wearing one of Charlotte’s favorite sweatshirts that was covered in her scent. She'd be stealing this one too.

Sasha also had a bunch of Charlotte’s pillows laying around her like a little nest and she was watching Court TV. She was just laying there comfortably as she could especially with the pain medication for her back working their magic.

Becky finally returned to their massive tour bus with a bag full of Sasha’s favorites and a giant smile. When she entered the living room area, Sasha wasn’t where she had left her. Becky took a quick sniff and tracked Sasha to Charlotte’s room.

Becky paused in the doorway, smiling and Becky pulled out her phone to take a picture and sent it to Charlotte and Bayley. Sasha was knocked out cold and hugging one of Charlotte's body pillows. Becky set the food down on the nightstand and kicked off her sneakers, ditched her jeans and tucked herself comfortably behind Sasha. Careful not to press too hard on her back.

Becky sighed and went to sleep herself.

* * *

When Becky came back to the land of the living her senses weren’t greeted with the scent she fell asleep with. Instead the owner of the bed was directly behind her, typing away on her laptop.

Becky sat up slightly, eyesight still a little bleary as she gazed at the other alpha. “Wha...where’s our omega? She okay?”

Charlotte nodded, smiling softly, “Mmhm. She’s in the kitchen with Bayley, making cookies I think.”

Becky’s stomach growled, “Damn...I can’t have any.”

“Yeah you can, they’re trying out this plant based vegan cookie recipe Bayley got from Maryse a few weeks ago.”

Becky blinked a few times, _Maryse can cook?,_ “Sasha shouldn’t really be up with her back bothering her, she’s…”

Charlotte looked up from whatever it was that she was typing to look at her best friend, “Calm down, Beck, she’s fine, Bayley is gonna make sure she’s fine. Besides, we don't want her getting too restless. She's not in danger mixing batter and baking cookies.”

Becky huffed but relaxed anyway making Charlotte smile before she went back to her laptop and Becky picked up the remote so she could channel surf until she just settled on ESPN.

After a while, Becky and Charlotte heard loud laughter coming from the kitchen, automatically identifying it as Sasha.

“How was it today?”

“Hectic as usual.” Charlotte sighed heavily, shaking her head causing a few blonde strands to fall from the bun she wore, “Stephanie had us doing promos literally right after those two press conferences.”

“Christ that woman is a workaholic, when did ya get back in?”

“An hour ago.” Charlotte answered absentmindedly, her focus was on the screen of her laptop and Becky was tempted to lean over and be nosy but she knew better. That was a pet peeve of Charlotte's and Becky didn't have the energy to pick at the other Alpha right now so she went back to watching TV. A few minutes later, Charlotte sighed again but it was a little more alleviated than the previous one as she closed her laptop and set it aside.

Becky looked over at the blonde curiously, eyebrow raised, “What's up with ya and the laptop?”

Charlotte gave Becky a look that the Irishwoman knew all too well that it meant someone's day was about to get ruined, “It was a petition.”

“A...what?” Becky's wide confused eyes tracked Charlotte as she got up from the bed and walked towards her bedroom door, “Wait...a petition for what?”

Charlotte opened the door and turned back to Becky, “Let's just say that we won't have to deal with Bliss ever again...and I think the cookies are done. You better bring your ass before they eat them all. Again.”

"A petition though? That's it?!"

Charlotte shrugged, "More like a scathing email to management. A very long one...besides, it's better than us jumping Bliss in some empty room...and probably going to jail. We won't be any good to Sasha in jail, right?"

"I..."

"Exactly." Charlotte winked and left the room.

Becky glanced at the laptop sitting on Charlotte's bedside table and the door that was left wide open a few times. Her brain took a moment to process that, _yet again_ , Charlotte beat her to the damn punch. “Sonuvabitch. There goes my murder plan.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> -Sith


End file.
